A Younger Woman
by VGWrighte
Summary: Sam makes an evening video call and just may have interrupted something she didn't want to see. Now with Chapter II!
1. A Younger Woman

A Younger Woman

Based upon Stargate: SG-1

Set during season 9 or 10.

- . - . - . -

Sam rubbed her neck as she sat down at her desk chair in her office at home. She pulled up the program that provided a secure line that connected all SGC and homeland security personnel. . . . Okay, it was the video chat network they all used, but all pretended it was exclusively used for official business.

She browsed through her most frequently contacted and - yes - he was online. She sent the call through. It rang several times. This was odd, he usually picked up faster than this.

Finally, it went through. "Hey Carter," he said quickly, stepping out of frame.

"Hey," she said leaning to the side, as if it would improve her view. "What's going on?"

"Damnit!" he said.

"Are you alright?"

"I can't find my brown socks." He called out.

"What?"

"Now I'm gonna have to change pants." He came back into frame for a second, leaning over and looking into his webcam. "What's going on?" he asked.

Sam's jaw slowly dropped as she realized what was happening. He was bent over at the waist and fiddling around. He was changing his pants. He was changing his pants in front of her, sort of. She took a better look at his state of dress. "Are you wearing a sweater?"

He glanced at his sweater, then her, then back down to his pants. "Yeah, why?" He stood upright and tipped his laptop screen back, making the camera follow him up. From his motions, she knew he was tucking in his shirt, buttoning his pants, and putting on his belt.

"You're not a sweater kind of person." She watched him carefully. He glanced at his watch and grumbled. "Are you late for something?"

He stopped dead for a second, then leaned into the camera a little, making his face much larger. "This isn't exactly how I wanted you to find out about this."

"What?" that concerned her.

"I have a date."

Her mouth dropped open. She closed it quickly.

"With a younger woman."

"Oh." Okay, so they had never officially said that they were involved with each other. They had never officially said that they weren't available to other people. Hell, they hadn't even gone out on a date. But . . . He was going on a date with another woman, a younger woman? "So this is a bad time?" she asked, trying not to sound like he owed her something.

He offered her a sheepish smile, before leaning back down, probably to put on his socks. "Well, yeah," he said, his voice muffled and far aware because he was doubled over.

"Oh, that's alright. We can talk some other time, it's not important. Have fun." She started to get ready to close out the program as soon as he said his goodbyes.

"Sam, wait."

She paused at his seldom use of her first name. "Stay for a minute. She'll be here soon and will definitely want to say hello."

She nodded slowly. This mysterious younger woman wanted to say hello? For a split second she thought it might be Kerri. No, it couldn't be Kerri. She definitely wouldn't want to say hello, and Jack would never think that she would want to.

He looked up, something catching his attention, and smiled. "She's here."

Sam got a little motion sick at he carried his laptop down the stairs of his Georgetown townhouse. He set it down on the table in the foyer. He pointed it towards the door, but didn't tilt up. All Sam could see was his middle back as he walked towards the door.

He opened it and a very attractive blue dress walked inside. "Hi Jack!" a very cheerful and young voice said.

"Hey."

They embraced. Then they separated, but she leaned forward. She was kissing him! Sure, Sam couldn't see their faces, but she knew that body language. At least it was a short kiss, probably just a quick peck.

"Is that Sam?"

A familiar face appeared on Sam's screen. Cassandra Fraiser.

"Hi Sam!"

Sam smiled. "Hi, Cassie." He had totally done that on purpose.

Cassie smiled like she hadn't done since she was 12, and hugged Jack's arm to her. "Jack's taking me on a date."

"I can see that," Sam answered in her best mom-tone. "You look great."

"Thanks," Cassie beamed and grabbed Jack's elbow. "Doesn't Jack look nice too?"

"Well," Sam smiled. "He can clean up nice, but I think that shirt would go better with khaki pants, not black."

"Sam," Cassie admonished.

"It's alright, Cass," Jack intervened. "It's an inside joke."

"You do know that I'm going to get you back for this," Sam said to him.

He smirked. "I'm counting on it. Maybe when I'm in the Springs next month?"

Cassie slapped his chest playfully. "Are you making a date with another woman while you're out with me?"

He kissed her cheek. "She's got nothing on you." Jack leaned in towards the webcam, as if to tell her a secret, "No offense, Carter."

She smiled. "None taken. Now, are you two going to behave? Back by curfew and all that?"

"Yes, Mom," Jack drawled.

"Alright then, have fun."

"Bye, Sam." Cassie blew a kiss.

"Good night, Cassie."

"Night, Carter," Jack said, "I'll call you back when we get home."

Sam smiled again, "Sounds good."

"Bye." He closed his laptop, leaving Sam's screen with a connection terminated at source message. Sam was grinning to herself. He was sly, that Jack O'Neill. He started that conversation making her concerned that he was moving on again, and ended it with the promise of a date and another video call that evening.

If he wasn't careful, she might fall in love with him.

- . - FIN - . -


	2. The Older Woman

A Younger Woman

Chapter II: The Older Woman

Based upon Stargate: SG-1

Set during season 9 or 10.

- . - . - . -

"Where'd you and Cassie go on your last date?" Sam asked, looking up at him. They were sitting on her couch, leaning against each other.

"Down to this fancy club that has lounge singers and dancing." He scoffed a chuckle. "She could've been the youngest person there's granddaughter."

She laughed. "I didn't know you knew how to dance," the thought brought a smile to her face.

He looked away from their movie and down at her. "I don't know how to dance. I know how to not step on a woman's feet."

Sam chuckled, classic Jack O'Neill. For several minutes she was quiet, watching their movie together.

"Does your girlfriend know you're on a date with another woman?" Sam asked, doing an impeccable job of hiding her playful smile.

He glanced at her for a split second, taking his eyes off the movie. "Yeah, I told-She is not my girlfriend."

Sam turned towards him, taking her shoulder off his. "She's not?" She asked in an innocent tone.

He shook his head. "No."

"Do you go on dates?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Do you get her things at holidays? Presents on Christmas? Flowers on Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah, but Valentine's Day doesn't count because she had just gotten in this huge fight with her roommate so I had to do something to cheer her up."

"So you talk on the phone?"

"Yes."

"Do you do stuff when she tells you?"

"Depends on what she tells me to do."

"She's your girlfriend."

"She_ is not_," Jack insisted.

Sam beamed at him. "She _so_ is," she said with the hint of a laugh in her voice.

He stared at her through squinted eyes for a second, before looking back at the tv. "I just don't want to break her heart."

Sam's smile faded. He was doing it again, he was being clever and turning the joke on her. "What would break her heart?" she asked.

"I'm in love with another woman."

Sam froze. Any and all thoughts that had been running through her mind completely stopped. She literally did not know how to react. How do you react when someone, who you're not quite in a relationship but not _not_ in a relationship with, tells you they love you on your first real date while watching an action comedy at your house?

She did the only thing she could think of.

She grabbed the remote, and turned off the television. Before he could react, she grabbed his face with both her hands and kissed him.

- . - . -

Sam woke up first, which surprised her. Jack O'Neill was a well known early riser. She just smiled to herself and snuggled a little closer to the warm body pressed against her back. To be honest, she was feeling a little smug. Who wouldn't be?

A short time later, how long she didn't know and didn't really care, the body behind her moved and tightened his grip around her. Nuzzling his way across her skin, he finally pressed a kiss to her neck. "Hey," he said.

"Hey, " she turned a little to kiss him back and then settled to her previous position.

"This is gonna kill her, you know?"

"Who, your girlfriend?" Sam giggled to herself a little.

"She is not my girlfriend."

Sam laughed. "Fine. Either way, she's gonna be the first one to throw us a party."

He chuckled as well, and they let the moment pass.

"This is nice," Sam said after a short while.

"Yeah, it is," Jack agreed. After another few seconds of comfortable silence, he spoke again. "You know I was talking about you, right?"

Sam turned over in his arms, he was referring to his comment last night about him being in love with "another woman." She was the other woman. "Yeah, I know."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Good."

"Me too, you know."

He smiled softly. "Yeah, I know."

She found herself kissing him again and traced her hand up behind his neck.

Without notice, he pulled back and cocked his head. "Do you hear that?"

She blinked a few times before realizing what he said and then listened. She heard it. "It's my phone."

"Where is it?"

"In the living room."

"You should probably get it."

Sam frowned. "Probably." She kissed his jaw instead.

"It could be Landry."

"It could be." Sam continued to trace kisses around his jaw, up to his ear, and down his neck.

"How about you answer your phone, and I make breakfast, and we can get back in bed _later_."

She hummed in thought, and then rolled away from him. "You drive a hard bargain, General." She grabbed a pair of pajama pants and his discarded undershirt. She flashed him a smile as she did so, he groaned.

He slipped on his boxers and jeans and followed her down the hall where she found her phone, which was - amazingly - still ringing and he headed to the kitchen to look around for breakfast.

Sam picked up her phone and took a look at the caller ID. "It's Cassie, you should answer it."

"Why me?" he asked, pulling the baking mix out of the cupboard.

"She's your girlfriend."

"She is _not_ my girlfriend!"

Sam tossed her phone at him, which he caught. "It'll go to voicemail if you don't pick up."

He glared at her for a second and flipped the phone open. "Hello."

He was met by two seconds of silence. _"Jack?"_

"Hey, Cass, what's up?" He put the phone on speaker and set it down on the counter while starting to measure the baking mix for pancakes. Sam got the milk and the eggs.

_"I thought I called Sam."_

"You did."

Silence again. _"What?"_

"You did call Sam," he repeated.

_"Oh my God!"_ There was another pause. _"Does this mean you're breaking up with me?"_

"You are NOT my girlfriend!"

Sam burst into laughter.

_"Well, not anymore, I'm not!"_ Sam could hear Cassie faking tears.

Jack glared at her for a second before smiling. "Cass, you don't have to worry about her, I'll always love you more."

Cassie giggled. _ "Okaaay. If you love me more, I think you'll just need to buy me some more stuff so I won't get jealous."_

Jack shook his head. "Talk to Sam."

As he pushed the phone over towards Sam who was pouring two cups of coffee, _"You want me to talk to your mistress?"_

Sam picked up the phone and took it and her coffee to the kitchen table. "Hi, Cassie. You're on speakerphone."

Cassie laughed. _ "Good morning, Sam. How are you?"_

"Cassie, I can hear the smug look on your face."

_"I can't believe Jack is leaving me for an older woman."_

"When you say that, it sounds like he's leaving you for someone older than him."

Cassie chuckled. _"You're right, and no one's older Jack."_

"I resent that!" Jack said, turning from the stove for a second.

_"Does this mean we're having a party?"_ Cassie asked, ignoring him.

Jack turned around and they made eye contact with a knowing smile.

"Does this mean you're throwing us one?"

_"Sure, I'll fly out. Daniel will buy a cake. Teal'c'll grill the steaks. It'll be a good time."_

Sam laughed.

_"Hey, what are you guys now?"_ Cassie asked.

Sam's smile faded. "I don't know, we haven't talked about it."

_"But, it's something, right?"_

Jack turned from the stove and his cooking pancakes and smiled, nodding.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "it's something." She turned her tone playful again, "I'm probably too old to be a girlfriend, but that's your job anyway."

Jack released an every suffering sigh.

_"As hilarious it is for you to be the mistress, I think people would get the wrong idea if Jack introduced you like that."_ She did a bad impression of Jack, _"Yes, General, this is my mistress, Colonel Carter."_

"That's likely," Jack grumbled.

Ignoring him, Sam answered, "You're probably right."

"_How about_ significant other?"

"This is a weird conversation," Sam said, suddenly unsure about how she felt about having this conversation with Cassie.

Jack came and sat down right next to her with a plate of pancakes and two forks. "I have an idea."

Sam looked at him with a smirk. "And what's that?"

"_Fiancé_ has a nice ring to it."

Cassie gasped.

Sam's mouth fell open, speechless. How did a first date turn into sleeping together turn into a proposal?

_"Yes!"_ Cassie shouted. _"She says yes!"_

Sam nodded, stupidly ashamed of the tears that had found their way to her eyes. She kissed him.

Upon not hearing anything, Cassie spoke again, _"Ewww, are you two kissing? Call me later when you're done."_

"Bye, Cassie," they said together, breaking apart just long enough to get the words out.

They were met with another "ewww" before she hang up.

"Now that we're engaged, do I need to worry about you having a girlfriend?"

He slipped her hands under her shirt, his shirt actually, and moved his lips across her jaw and down her neck. "No. Men like me may go on dates with girls like her, but they marry girls like you."

- . FIN . -

No really, that's it. I promise.


End file.
